Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown! Credits
Opening Logos * Paramount · A Gulf+Western Company Opening Credits * Paramount Pictures Presents * A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production * "Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown" * Copyright © 1977 by United Feature Syndicate, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Written and Created by: Charles M. Schulz * Story by: Cliff Roberts * Executive Producers: David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng, Hal Geer * Produced by: Lee Mendelson and Bill Melendez * Starring: Charlie Brown with Lucy and Linus, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Sally, Schroeder, Franklin and featuring Snoopy and Woodstock * Directed by: Bill Melendez and Hawley Pratt Ending Credits * Co-Directed by: Phil Roman and David Detiege * Music by: Ed Bogas * Music Supervision by: Judy Munsen * Music Arranged and Conducted by: Harper MacKay * Storyboard: Bob Richardson * Design Consultant: Maurice Noble * Design: Frank Smith * Layouts: Evert Brown, Bernard Gruver, Tom Yakutis, Martin Strudler * Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas, Dean Spille, Ellie Bogardus * Animation: Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Bob Matz, Bob Bachman, Hank Smith, George Singer, Richard Thompson, Don Williams, Rod Scribner, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Carlson, Al Pabian, Patricia Joy, Joe Roman, Terry Lennon, Jeff Hall, Larry Leichliter, Rudy Zamora, Warren Batchelder, Don Albrecht, Larry Huber, John Gibbs, Bob Richardson, Fred Madison, John Freeman, Bob Bransford, Bob Bemiller, Jim Davis, Norm McCabe, Frank Onaitis, James T. Walker * Xerography: John Eddings, Robyn Roberts * Checking: Carole Barnes, Eve Fletcher, Peggy Drumm * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Ink and Paint: Joanne Laning, Pat Capozzi, Sue Dalton, Micky Kreyman, Cheri Lucas, Sue Rowan, Valerie Pabian, Roubina Babajanian, Adele Lenart, Sheri Barstad, Chandra Poweris, Lee Hoffman, Emalene Seutter, Marie White, Lee Guttman, Karen Stover, Julie Maryon, Pat Covello * Voices: Duncan Watson, Kirk Jue, Greg Felton, Jordan Warren, Stuart Brotman, Jimmy Ahrens, Gail Davis, Melanie Kohn, Liam Martin, Tom Muller, Joseph Biter, Michelle Stacy, Jackson Beck, Brent Titcomb, Rick Jones, Bill Melendez * Radio Announcer: Fred Van Amburg * TItle Song sung by: Larry Finlayson * Camera Operators: Tony Rivetti, John Burton, Jr., Larry Hogan, Ray Lee * Editing: Chuck McCann, Roger Donley, Allan Potter, Joe Siracusa, Rick Steward, Jim Champin * Re-Recording Mixer: James A. Corbett * In Charge of Production: Lee Gunther * Negative Cutting: Alice Keillor * Production Manager: Carole Barnes * Production Assistants: Sandy Claxton, Lora Sackett, Charlotte Richardson, Babette Monteil, Martha Grace, Carolyn Klein * Camera: Dickson/Vasu * Recording: ** Mix - Producers' Sound Service · Don Minkler, Howard Wollman ** Dialogue - Coast Recorders, Radio Recorders ** Music - Fantasy Studios, Berkeley * in Metrocolor * Peanuts Characters Copyright © MCMLXXVII by United Feature Syndicate, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * The persons and events in this film are frictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prossecution. * Approved No. 26442 Motion Picture Association of America * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * The End ** A Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production in association with Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates * DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Co-Production Closing Logos * Paramount · A Gulf+Western Company MPAA Rating Screen * This motion picture has been Rated G · General Audiences · All Ages Admitted * By the Classification and Rating Administration · Motion Picture Association of America Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Peanuts Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Production Category:United Feature Syndicate, Inc. Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates Category:Paramount Home Video Category:Peanuts Home Video Category:ABC Family Category:CBS Category:CIC Video Category:Rated G Category:Cinema International Corporation (CIC) Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies Category:Camping